The Forgotten Truth
by Riku Kingdom Hearts
Summary: Sora, Hiroki, and Riku wanted to leave their island and see new worlds. But what they didn't know is that they weren't from Destiny Islands at all...but they really just couldn't remember their true home.


Hello and welcome to my new story "The Forgotten Truth" I love making new stories and I am really excited about writing this one. I really hop you enjoy it. The story takes place 11 before Kingdom Hearts 1, so one year before Birth By Sleep. Also in this Sora is 3, so he will be taking like a little 3-year-old, and Riku is 4.

* * *

**Ch.1**

Deep in space, there was a marvelous world. It had beautiful landscapes and scenery. The most wonderful thing on this world was a the magnificent waterfalls. At night, when the moon was out, the waterfalls would reflect the moon's light and shine. It was a amazing sight. Because of these waterfalls the world was called "Shining Falls." The people who lived on this world had built amazing buildings and they had advanced technology. The took very good care of their world and they were all happy. Now there were 3 special boys who lived there, these 3 boys would one day would save not only their own world, but all worlds. Their names are, Sora Hiroki, and Riku.

One day Yuki was walking down a street, heading towards the downtown area. She was holding the hand of her 3-year-old son, Sora. Sora was constantly looking around, looking at every little thing. When they past by a you store Sora left go of his mothers hand and looked in the window of the store. Yuki stopped walking and turned and looked at her son.

"What is it Sora?" She asked sweetly.

"Bear." Sora said as he pointed to a teddy bear in the window.

Yuki smiled, "We will come see the bear later. Right now we are going to see your brother."

Sora turned and looked at his mother, "bwuber?"

"Yes, your big brother. He's waiting for us."

Sora smiled and jumped up and down, "Yay! Big bwuber!"

"Come on let's go see him." Yuki took Sora's hand and they continued walking down the street. A few minutes later they came to a small brick building. Yuki and Sora entered the building. Inside there was a long hallway with doors, Yuki walked down to the third door and opened it up.

Inside were 2 boys working on computers, both of them had headphones on. The first boy had blue eyes and brown spiky hair like Sora. Though his was a little shorter and not as spiky. The boy looked about 16, he looked very mature. He had red shorts on that ended a little past his knees, he had a red shirt on with a small white jacket with black sleeves, he also had yellow sneakers with a black stripe on them.

The other boy , who looked about 17, had messy dark blond hair, it was a little longer in the back than in the front, and his eyes were green. He was wearing dark blue shirt with a black jacket, he had blue jeans on and his shoes were black with blue laces.

The first boy looked away from his computer and looked at Yuki, who was standing in the door holding Sora's hand. He took off his headphones and smiled. "Hi, mom."

"Hi Taro. So what are you working on today?" Yuki asked as she looked at the computer.

"I'm working on a new security software, and Kazuo is also working on the software with me."

Taro said as he nudged the boy next to him.

Kazuo turned to Taro and took off his headphones, "What is it Taro?" He asked, then he saw Yuki. "Oh, hi Aunt Yuki."

"Hi Kazuo. It's good to see both of you working so hard." Yuki said as she smiled.

"Yeah we have been working all day." Taro said as he scratched the back of his head. Suddenly Taro felt someone grab his legs. Taro looked down to see Sora hugging his legs.

Sora looked up and had a big, rather cute smile, "Big bwuber! Hi!"

Taro chuckled, "Hey Sora how are you doing?" He bent over and picked up Sora and sat him down in his lap. Sora hugged Taro again, smiling and giggling.

"You know," Taro chuckle, "Sora is probably the happiest and friendliest 3 year old I've ever known. He smiles at everyone one he meets. When he gets into school I'm sure he'll make lots of friends."

"Or," Kazuo started to say as he put his hands behind his hand and leaned back in his chair, "Sora will probably just hang out with Riku and my younger brother Hiroki. They are all such good friends."

Sora looked at Kazuo when he heard him say Riku and Hiroki. "Wiku and Hiwoki and my friends."

"Yeah, we know Sora," Kazuo replied, "You three play with each other every day."

Taro looked at Sora then at his mom and smiled, "It seams like those three will be friends forever."

"It's just like you two boys. Since you guys were little you always played together." Yuki smiled and then she remembered something, "Oh, I almost forgot. I was going to take Sora to play with Riku and Hiroki at the park today and I was going to talk to Satomi and Kiki as they played. I almost forgot." She picked up Sora from his brother's lap and held Sora in arms.

"Let's go!" Sora smiled as he pointed to the door.

Taro and Kazuo both chuckled, then Taro looked at his mom, "Alright mom. See you later. Tell everyone we say hi."

"Alright, bye boys."

"Bye mom"

"Bye Aunt Yuki."

Yuki and Sora left the building an continued heading down the street, after a few minutes they crossed a street and walked into a park. In the center of the park was a big playground. Yuki saw three women sitting on a near by bench, she put Sora down, who immediately ran towards the playground. As Yuki came closer to the playground she saw Riku and Hiroki already running around. Sora ran up to Riku and Hiroki.

"Hi Sora, how are you today?" Riku asked as he highfived Sora.

"I'm good Wiku." Sora said as he gave a highfive to Hiroki.

"Let's play." Hiroki said.

"Yay!" Sora cheered as all three of them started climb up onto the play ground.

Yuki walked to the bench and sat down. All three women smiled, and the Yuki smiled back, "Hi Satomi and Kiki, oh and Mai I didn't know you were going to be here."

"I happened to be walking by when I saw Hiroki and Riku playing so I stopped by to talk and watch the boys play." Mai replied.

"I'm glad all of our sons get along so well." Kiki said as she watched the boys go down a slide one after another.

"Yeah, they are all so cute at this age," Yuki said as she sighed, "I wish they could stay this young forever."

Satomi looked at Yuki, "Now why would you say that? I don't remember you saying that about, Taro."

"I may have said before, it's been some years since he was little. I do miss when he was young, but now he is becoming a young man, but Sora still is a little kid so I still have that."

"Now what about my sons, don't you care about them?" Satomi questioned.

"Why of course. Kazuo and Hiroki are my nephews, and they are great." Yuki said.

"Just one question Yuki, do you love Sora more than you love Taro?" Satomi asked.

When Yuki geared this she stood up and stood in front of Satomi, "What kind of question is that?! I love both my sons equally!"

"I'm sorry Yuki, a lot of things have been going through my mind lately. I just wasn't thinking before I asked." Satomi said with a sad look on her face.

Yuki sighed, "It's alright."

Satomi's face immediately looked happy again, "Hey I have an idea, how about tomorrow you and me take our eldest sons on a morning walk. Just the four of us, unless.." Satomi turned and faced Kiki and Mai, "Unless you two wanted to come along as well."

Mai shook her head, "No, I think you guys should just have a mother and son day. I don't want to intrude."

"Same here." Kiki agreed.

"Ok, then it will be just you, me, Kazuo and Taro. What do you say Yuki?" Satomi asked.

Yuki thought about it for a bit them said, "Alright, but we'll need someone to watch Sora and Hiroki. Kiki do you think you could watch the boys tomorrow?"

"Sure, I'm sure they'll be happy to play with Riku again."

"Then it's settled." Satomi said as she stood up, "Meet me here tomorrow at 10 o'clock. Ok?"

"Got it. But for now let's watch the boys play around some more." Yuki said as she sat back down.

Later that night out in a field, just outside of the town in Shining Falls, a young girl was asleep on top of a small boulder. She woke up to find herself wrapped up in a blanket. She stretched then placed the blanket on the rock and layed back down on it and looked up at the stars. Every night she came out to the fields and she would sit on the boulder and look at the stars, she had always loved looking at them. The fields were pretty far from the town so there wasn't much light from anything, so it made stargazing even better.

The young girl was about 6-years-old and had a little white sundress on with tan sandals with a red flower on each sandal. She had pretty red eyes and short red hair, and she wore a red hair ribbon. Her name was Flare.

She continued to look at the stars until she heard a noise coming from a distance. Flare sat up and looked in the direction in which the sound was coming. She saw that someone was working on something in the far distance but she couldn't she who. Curiosity got the best of her and she carefully creeped towards the person. As she got closer she started to make out the person's face. The person didn't seem to notice Flare yet so she got a little closer. Finally Flare was close enough to see who it was.

_"It's...Mrs. Satomi? What is she doing up this late and what is she build?"_ Flare thought to herself. Flare couldn't tell what Satomi was building but Flare was very suspicious of it. Flare had a feeling something wasn't right. As soon as Flare saw who it was she turned and ran all the back to the boulder, she grabbed her blanket and ran back towards the town.

* * *

Well this chapter took me a while to write so I hoped you liked it. Also here are the relationships in case you didn't figure out.

**Taro: Sora's older brother (he's 16)**

**Kazuo: Sora and Taro's cousin (he's 17)**

**Hiroki: Kazuo's younger brother (same age as Sora)**

Yuki: Sora and Taro's mother

Kiki: Riku's mother. Yuki's childhood friend

Mai: Yuki's younger sister

**Satomi: Yuki's younger sister**

Feedback is a appreciated :)


End file.
